5 Times Jeff and Annie had Sex
by MistressSara
Summary: and one time they made love.


**Title**: 5 Times Jeff and Annie had Sex (And One Time They Made Love)

**Author**: Mistress Sara

**Spoilers**: None really.

**Rating**/**Warnings**: R-ish and higher

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I own nothing.

_**One - Shower**_

Annie took running late seriously. So when she woke up Monday morning, after spending the week hanging around Jeff's apartment (and more specifically his bed), she was in a frenzy to get home and change for school. Her hot water had been on the fritz, so Jeff easily convinced her to use his shower before leaving. Of course he had an ulterior motive.

Jeff waited until he heard the water turn on and the shower door open and close before making his move. He had undressed while waiting for her to get into the shower. Coming into the room, he found that she was indeed standing under a stream of hot water and took the opportunity to join her.

"Hi." He greeted, sliding the door open and climbing in with her, "Thought we might conserve water."

"Oh, is that what your idea was?"

"It was." He smirked, taking the soapy washcloth from her hands and sliding it down her back. "I've been meaning to go green."

"Britta will be thrilled."

"How 'bout we don't talk about her right now."

"Sounds good. I need to get home so let's not dawdle." She smiled sweetly as he backed her into the wall of the shower. One of her legs wrapped around his waist, giving him enough of an opportunity to thrust inside of her. Which, naturally, he took eagerly.

"I do appreciate the sweet talk." Jeff laughed, thrusting into her hard. Annie moaned, her hips automatically moving to meet his. She snakes her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her while pushing herself up slightly for some leverage.

"Jeff—" She moaned as his mouth landed on her collarbone and began to suck and bite lightly.

If he didn't know any better, he would've assumed that her scream was from the sudden drop in water temperature. But he felt her clench around him, watched her head hit against the shower wall, nails digging into his back. The mixture of sensations and simply watching her was enough to push Jeff over the edge. With a low grunt he thrust into her once more before they both fell still.

Jeff rested his head in the crook of her neck, breathing heavily, not really caring about the ice cold water pounding down on them.

"Maybe… if you lived here you wouldn't have to go back to that hell hole to shower."

"Well, if I lived here it would be more logical for me to shower here."

"Who are we to argue with logic?" He smirked, finally turning off the water.

_**Two - Bar Hopping**_

"We only have a few minutes before they notice both of us are gone." Annie said, locking the bathroom door behind her. Jeff was already waiting in the… well, lets face it, in the disgusting bar bathroom. But considering the way her foot had been wriggling about in his lap all night and how he had some how switched seats with Britta and ended up pressed up against Annie in the booth.

"Don't really care right now." Jeff said, undoing his belt buckle and then reaching for the uncharacteristically tight skirt that she was wearing. "I like this."

"Good." She mumbled, pulling him into a hard kiss, brushing her tongue against his lips. "We're going to do this in here?"

"Would you rather we sit out there and listen to Abed and Troy debate episodes of Gilligan's Island?" He asked between kisses and hoisting her up against the door. Annie wrapped her legs around his waist. She already had that delightful tingly feeling from the alcohol, but add in Jeff's hands on her bare skin and she was flying.

"We going to do this at every bar?" She asked, reaching down and unzipping his jeans.

"Thought that would be obvious when I kept your panties at the last bar." He groaned as her hand slid inside of his pants, grasping him firmly. "Problem with that?"

As he asked, his hand found its way under her skirt and up her inner thighs.

"No problem."

"Jesus, Annie!" He muttered, his fingers reaching her center, surprised at just how wet she was. She hissed as he slid a finger inside of her, tightening her hold on him.

"Jeff… please, I just…"

"Just what Annie?" He whispered into her ear.

"I want you." The desperation in her voice ended any intentions of teasing her that he initially had. His pants were pushed down further, again her hand found him and helped guide him in.

Annie didn't care about the dirty bathroom, that her panties were in Jeff's coat pocket at the table with their friends, or that her head was consistently banging against the door. At that moment all she wanted was to be closer to Jeff, her fingers threaded through his hair, pulling him down into a kiss.

She could feel a bevy of emotions building up inside of her, it wasn't just the physical build… there was something else that was just aching to get out of her…

"Jeff…" She moaned, holding him tightly. "Jeff, I love you."

He froze, for a moment she thought it was a result of fear, but after a moment she realized that they had both come as she uttered those words. Slowly he pulled back and looked up at her. Jeff kept a hold of her with one hand, reaching the other up to brush hair away from her face.

"I love you too."

"You do?"

"Of course. I wouldn't choose this as the ideal location to express it but—"

"Jeff, if I can love you in this horrifyingly filthy bar bathroom, I can love you anywhere." She smiled.

"Glad to hear that. We should probably head back out."

Romance novels never had settings like this, but Annie wouldn't exchange this moment for all the windy blown moors in Ireland… not that Annie knew anything about those kinds of novel…

_**Three - Halloween**_

Jeff and Annie were celebrating Halloween twice this year, once with their friends and then… at home, on their own. They had their pop culture couple acceptable costumes, which Abed approved ahead of time, Jeannie and Major Nelson. Which allowed Jeff to indulge his love of wearing a suit on Halloween and the general love of all the guys in Greendale to see Annie in a cute, tight, slightly revealing costume. And this year would be no different.

The pink pants were a bit puffy, but the top left very little to the imagination. Abed had hooked her up with the complete outfit, down to the hat and veils. She had found a hair extension that matched her color and worked it into a long ponytail. Jeff had to admit, she looked like a brunette Barbara Eden.

"Master, you are looking very handsome tonight." She grinned, doing her best Jeannie impression.

"I like this already." He smirked.

"Don't get used to it." She retorted, falling back into her usual tone. "We should get going."

"Well, Jeannie, you could always blink us there."

"We'd be standing here a long time."

The Greendale Halloween party was much tamer this year. No zombie outbreak, just giant pumpkin cookies and a Meat Loaf playlist. Pierce was thrilled to see the pair, happy that there was a reference he was familiar with. Shirley told them how adorable they both looked, although Annie calling Jeff "master" horribly offended her and Britta both.

"You really do look gorgeous." Jeff whispered as they swayed to "I Would Do Anything for Love."

"I like you in uniform." She replied, allowing him to pull her in closer. His arms around her hips gave her that usual warm sensation. Annie suddenly found herself wishing she were a genie so that she could blink them home.

"I could use a break."

"Me too." She replied quickly, grabbing his hand and dragging him off the dance floor and out of the gym. There was no second thought given to who might've seen them leave (a crestfallen dean who was wearing a suspicious, homemade, stripper-esque genie costume) or if their friends were giving disapproving glares (Shirley). Annie just wanted to be alone with Jeff at that moment.

They quickly found themselves in the study room, occupying one of the sofas (there was no way they would ever do it on the table). Jeff was enjoying the feel of Annie sitting on his lap, kissing him desperately.

"I hope you don't mind me indulging my urge, Master."

"Jeannie, feel free to indulge this urge anytime you wish. As long as it's with me."

"I don't want to with anyone else." She suddenly dropped her character and just stared at him for a moment.

"I don't either." He smiled, putting a hand on either side of her head and pulling her back into their embrace. "Can you blink out of your pants?"

"No, but I can be out of my pants in a blink."

"Punny, I like that."

"Glad to hear it." She climbed off him and pulled off her pants, leaving the rest of her costume intact. Before climbing back on to his lap, she undid his fly and pulled his pants down far enough to grant necessary access. As soon as she was on top of him they were able to establish a quick pace. Both blissfully unaware of their audience…

"I never thought I'd see Jeannie and Major Nelson having sex." Abed said in his usual observational tone.

Troy meanwhile stood next to him, completely slack jawed.

"Dude, I nap on that couch!"

"We'll find you some where else to nap." Abed reassured his friend, not looking away from Jeff and Annie. Anyone else would've seemed creepy staring like he was, but Abed was seeing something no one else could. He could see that two of his best friends were actually deeply in love. It gave him a surprisingly warm feeling…

_**Four - Hotel**_

Annie liked being the girlfriend of a lawyer that had to travel, but only when she got to go with him. Business dinners required couples, the opportunity to get all dressed up and carry on like an adult always thrilled Annie. Granted, she was an adult and behaved as such, but there was something about getting to tag along to business dinners that made her feel even more like a grown up.

Also making her feel like a grown up? The black high heels that matched her snug fitting cocktail dress of the same color. The wine at dinner had gone to her head, the high heels were become more and more difficult to function in. On the way back to the room she leaned heavily on Jeff, the two chatting pleasantly about the evening.

"This is a good look for you." Jeff smiled, unlocking the door to their room.

"Yeah?" She leaned down to pull off her heels when he reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her against his front.

"I like it." He muttered into her hair. She shivered as his hands slowly traveled the length of her torso before turning her to face him. Kissing Jeff never got dull. Annie was certain that she would happily spend the rest of her life making out with Jeff and nothing else. At the sound of her zipper being opened Annie amended that last thought, she'd be happy to be doing just this with Jeff.

It took her a moment to realize that he had not only removed her dress, but already removed her bra and was working on pulling her panties down.

"I like when we play dress up." She grinned undoing his tie, pushing the jacket from his shoulders, moving on to the buttons of his shirt. This time Jeff was the one taken by surprise, he suddenly found himself lying on the bed with Annie pulling her dress off before climbing on top of him.

"How much wine did you have tonight?" He asked as she landed roughly on him.

"Not that much." She grinned, leaning down and kissing him with surprising ferocity. He groaned as she bit his bottom lip, sucking on it gently before sliding down body.

"Annie…" She stopped to run her thumbs over his nipples, lingering there for a moment while licking the hollow of his throat.

"Annie…" He tried again as she reached his waist, pulling down his suit pants and boxers to place kisses on his abdomen. Before she could lower her mouth and further, Jeff reached down and pulled her back up so that they were face to face. "I want to be in you. Right now."

She grinned, relaxing enough for him to take hold of her hips and bring her down on his erection. They both cried out at the initial contact, after a moment of stillness Annie began to move again, setting a fast pace for them. She arched forward, pressing her breasts against his bare chest.

"Fuck! You're so tight." He mumbled pulling her into a desperate kiss. "Close?"

"Mm hmm." She managed. Jeff took the opportunity to flip them over, thrusting into her hard. It only took a few more strokes before Annie was clenching around him, trying to muffle her screams. Jeff followed her, crying out her name before collapsing on top of her.

Annie slowly opened her eyes, she wasn't sure how long she fell asleep, but it felt like hours. Glancing over at the clock to check but was distracted by an open ring box.

"Jeff… Jeff?" She shook him awake.

"What?" He mumbled.

"What is that?" She asked cautiously.

"An engagement ring. If you're interested."

_**Five - Orange Popsicles and Lemonade**_

Jeff did not find this fair. Instead of spending an afternoon at home with Annie, they were obligated to drive an hour outside of town to Hawthorn Manor for a pool party. Okay, so that wasn't so bad. But what Annie was doing at the moment was. The towel she was wrapped up in covered her bright red bikini, but he could still see every inch of her legs. Of course, that wasn't the main source of distraction. The orange popsicle that was currently disappearing into her mouth, in a rather seductive manner.

When his gaze happened to move from her mouth to her eyes, he discovered that she was staring right at him. The little minx! She was doing this on purpose. Without thinking Jeff moved for his glass of lemonade, knocking it over and spilling it all over his swim trunks. Annie was on her feet in seconds, closing the space between them.

"We should really clean that up." She grinned, finishing her popsicle. He got up, following her into the house. Annie had been to Pierce's manor a few times before, so Jeff followed her, assuming that they were headed for the bathroom. He assumed wrong.

"Annie?" He asked, looking around the game room.

"Yes?" She replied, closing and locking the heavy wooden door behind them.

"What are we doing in here?"

"Using the pool table." She answered simply.

"I'm not really in the mood for a game."

"We're just using the table." Jeff watched as she reached behind her to untie the red bikini top. He was quick to close the space between them, kissing her fiercely. Watching her enjoy the popsicle had left him hard and ready to go. They were both stripped of their bathing suits with surprising speed, Annie suddenly found herself bent over the pool table with Jeff behind her.

He moved swiftly inside of her, each thrust pushing her against the green felt of the table. Jeff easily reached around her, taking a hold of her breasts, rubbing them gently.

"You're a little tease, you know that?"

"Yes." She moaned.

"I got this hard just watching you." He confessed, continuing the pace he had established.

"When we go home you can have a first hand demonstration." She promised, grabbing hold of the edge of the table, bracing herself for the on coming climax. It was just about to hit, the tingle in her stomach began to spread, her toes curled, and this was going to feel so—

"Jeff!" She exclaimed, realizing that he had pulled out of her completely.

He moved in close behind her, leaning down so that he could speak directly into her ear.

"Are you going to tease me like that again?" He whispered, probing her wet apex with his index finger.

"Yes." She groaned in frustration.

"Good." He quickly re-entered her, the suddenness of it lead to powerful orgasm that shook her small frame.

"I love you." She mumbled in a haze of pleasure, leaning forward on her elbows.

"Love you too."

"Where have you two been?" Britta asked, eyeing the pair suspiciously when they returned to the poolside.

"Let them be, you know how newlyweds are." Shirley grinned at them. Annie blushed, turning into Jeff's chest and running her thumb over the set of rings on her left hand.

_**One of many times Jeff and Annie Make Love**_

"You're what?" Jeff stared in shock.

"I'm pregnant." Annie repeated.

"How?"

"What do you mean, how? We make love all the time."

"We're going to have a baby?" He was at a loss for words.

"Yup. I'm with child… bun in the oven… in the family way…" He cut her off, pulling her into a gentle kiss.

"A baby."

"A mini Winger." She grinned. "You happy?"

"Ecstatic." He pulled her out of her chair, their dinner now forgotten. Annie suddenly found herself lying down on their bed while Jeff worked on removing her summer dress. She smiled as he appeared above her, grinning broadly as he leaned down to kiss her again. He trailed kisses down her throat, over her breasts and eventually her stomach. There he paused, running his hand over the still flat surface. "Hi, baby."

Annie propped herself up on her forearms, smiling down at him.

"Do you and my stomach want to be alone?" She teased after a few minutes passed.

"Just a small detour." He leered, continuing down her body, sliding his fingers beneath her panties and pulling them down. Annie barely contained her moan as his mouth found her clit. She was sure that Jeff would be able to talk her into world domination, provided that he did this to her first. As his mouth work she felt his index finger push inside of her, moving slowly, bring her closer and closer to climax. With one last flick of the tongue he could feel her thighs clench tightly around his head, muffling the scream that escaped her.

"Mmm, Jeff." She managed weakly, trying to hold her head up.

"Ready for me?"

"Always." She smiled softly, spreading her legs so there was enough room for her to lay between them. Gently, Jeff entered her, looking down at her appreciatively. He would never tire of watching her like this; hair sprawled out on the pillow, cheeks red from her first orgasm, eyes widening with each slow stroke.

It was a difficult pace for the two, but both wanted to draw this moment out. Jeff managed to last a few more stroke before finally coming inside of her. The feel of him throbbing inside of her was enough to send Annie over the edge again.

Afterwards the two lay quietly, Annie curled up in Jeff's arms, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I guess we'll have to find a bigger place. Apartment won't do for the babies." Annie observed softly.

"Babies?" Jeff questioned, glancing down at her.

"Twins."


End file.
